Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Shiorita
Summary: Se cruzaron a la vuelta. Entre Londres, y Milton, entre el cielo y el infierno, entre unos sentimientos que nunca pensaron que pudieran sentir. Margaret/Thorton. Sobre el capítulo final.


_Vale, acabo de terminar de ver la serie y en un arranque de locura, porque con las horas que son no puedo llamarlas otra cosa, me ha dado por escribir esto. Y es que esta pareja está luchando con Lizzy&Darcy por ser mi GRAN OTP. No os digo más que he llorado al final de la peli; una proeza para mí, really ^^_

_Está ambientado al final, así que tenéis que haber visto esta mini serie entera. En las dos últimas partes (seguidos por youtube) del 4º capítulo. _

_Espero que os guste. _

_Besos, Shio ^^_

__

_Mírame. _

Lo pidió en silencio, mientras el carruaje se alejaba más y más. Se perdió entra la niebla, en el humo que asolaba Milton. Los copos confundiéndose con las pelusas de algodón, y un suspiro que se perdía entre ellos.

Sí, Margaret se iba, para no volver jamás.

Aún no se había hecho al cambio. Le resultaba tan absurdo, tan doloroso. Su presencia en la ciudad nunca le había parecido tan lógica, como si ella hubiera nacido en esas calles en vez de en el sur. Era todo sumamente extraño, como si no hubiera estado nunca allí. Veía Milton con los mismos ojos que Margaret nada más llegar allí.

Atisbar el mundo desde su ventana no le daba ninguna alegría. Es más, allí era donde, con el vaso de ginebra en la mano, rumiaba su pesar. Convencido de que caminaba hacia su final. Los números iban en su contra, su hogar había cambiado sin que él se hubiera percatado acaso, y ella, ella se había marchado, se había ido sin volver la vista atrás.

Ocupaba su tiempo en la fábrica. Evitaba el contacto con su madre, con los señores; prefería estar con el sr. Higgins y con los obreros. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho unos meses antes! Los caminos del Señor nos llevan por donde ni siquiera imaginamos, le había dicho una vez su querido amigo el sr. Hale; y ahora veía cuánta sabiduría tenían sus palabras.

John recordaba sus clases con aprecio. En ocasiones, recluido en su habitación, y con el vaso casi vacío leía de nuevo a Platón. Su República, sus ideas, su mundo de los sueños... Se preguntaba si su carro alado tocaría alguna vez el cielo o se estrellaría sin remisión contra el suelo. Había momentos en los que creía que era como uno de esos locos de la caverna que había visto Milton de verdad, y que al mirar de nuevo, a través del cristal de la ventana, sólo percibía sus sombras, un quizás de ella misma, una ciudad parecida pero que no era la misma. No sin ella, no sin Margaret.

_Mírame._

Lo pidió en silencio, mientras el carruaje se alejaba más y más. Se perdió entre la niebla, en el humo que asolaba Milton. Los copos confundiéndose con las pelusas de algodón, y un suspiro que se perdía entre ellos.

Sí, Margaret se iba, para no volver jamás.

El carruaje traqueteó durante todo el viaje. Londres al fin. Aquel lugar que le había parecido el paraíso cuando lo visitó de pequeña y cuando, más tarde, acudió a la boda de su prima. Aquel lugar que parecía tan frívolo y superficial como no lo creyó encontrar jamás.

La gente de las calles iba y venía y no se fijaba más que en aquellos con los que compartía la misma situación social. Pero Margaret había aprendido a mirar más allá de los cuatro caballeros y las seis damas que paseaban por la ciudad, y también se daba cuenta de los niños que caían dormidos bajo las escaleras.

Un día, en el mercado, una joven desdentada y vestida con andrajos le birló unas monedas. No solía llevar mucho dinero encima, así que tampoco eran una gran pérdida, pero sorprendió a sus compañeros cuando la recriminaron por no haberles alertado y no haber avisado a la policía.

-Ella lo necesita más que yo –contestó amabilidad.

En Milton hubieran comenzado un debate sobre si, por su pobreza, no habría que castigar a los que robaban o sí. En Londres, sólo la miraron largamente durante unos segundos, y continuaron hablando sobre la ópera y las actrices que iban a actuar la siguiente noche. Entonces, Margaret se percató de cuánto echaba de menos Milton. Entre aquel mar de colores echaba de menos el blanco, el infierno blanco en el que había vivido meses antes.

Y miraba a la ventana, deseando estar en cualquier otro lado excepto allí. Su corazón le pedía volver a casa, y se lo pedía a gritos; pero Margaret aún se resistía un poco. No sabía si podría seguir viéndolo del mismo modo que cuando se marchó. Aún así, un día marchó a Helstone, para descubrir, poco después, que ese no era el lugar por el que clamaba su corazón.

Quizás, el hogar no esté situado en ningún punto de la geografía conocida; sino en uno mucho más cambiante y mutable, el corazón de nuestros seres queridos. Un lugar donde siempre seremos bienvenidos y en el que ellos nos harán sentir como en casa. Pero no tenía sentido guardar esos pensamientos ahora que no tenían cabida en la realidad. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Puede que Edith tuviera razón, y el sr. Lennox fuera con quien tuviera que casarse. Pero Margaret aún se aferraba a su romántico sueño del amor, aunque ya no supiera porqué.

Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar a través del cristal. Buscando en lo que veían aquella ciudad en la que ambos habían vivido una vez. Donde la nieve se confundía con las pelusas, donde el peligro, el hambre, el pesar eran compañeros diarios que les hacían apreciar lo que tenían. Un lugar donde sólo eran bienvenidos aquellos que podían llamarlo hogar, un lugar lleno de ruido, suciedad, y amores y sonrisas que se escapaban a la vista de cualquier observador no experto. Una ciudad cuyo pasado, presente y futuro se entretejía en las máquinas de las fábricas de algodón.

_Mírame. _

Lo pidió en silencio, mientras el carruaje se alejaba más y más. Se perdió entre la niebla, en el humo que asolaba Milton. Los copos confundiéndose con las pelusas de algodón, y un suspiro que se perdía entre ellos.

Sí, Margaret se iba, para no volver jamás.

La desesperanza se metió entre sus ropas, igual que el frío, que el poco dormir, que el malestar creciente por aquellos asuntos que se le iban de las manos poco a poco. Pobre y sólo, se sentía absurdo en una ciudad más absurda aún.

Y entonces, se sintió loco. Cuando un rayo de luz, de esperanza, se coló entre sus tristes pensamientos, sintió cómo se volvía loco. Por aferrarse como a un clavo ardiente a una posibilidad remota, estúpida. Su mente construía castillos de naipes, cuya posibilidad de derribe aumentaba con cada mirada a la realidad.

Pero entre todas las desgracias, aquella frase, aquella afirmación era como soplo de aire fresco. Algo que le hacía sonreír sin querer, sin proponérselo siquiera. Y en un ataque de locura, de pasión que se desata en los jóvenes enamorados sin que nadie sepa cómo pararla, en un arranque insólito en él cogió el primer tren y marchó hacia Helstone. Hacia el paraíso del sur, en busca de su Eva, de la manzana que pensaba tomar si ella se la daba.

En el mismo instante en que ella volvía atrás, en busca del Edén perdido, de ese infierno blanco del que había huido. En busca de algo que nunca pensó que podría echar en falta.

Se cruzaron al volver, con sus almas decaídas. En una estación en medio de la nada, entre Londres y Milton, entre el paraíso y el infierno, entre dos sentimientos que nunca pensaron que tendrían, que guardarían o que echarían de menos. A veces la vida te sorprende con detalles que nadie sabe como describir. Y las palabras, las rosas, los gestos, las caricias, los besos no valen para ellos, porque se quedan cortos, porque son ellos los que hacen del mundo un lugar mejor en el que vivir.

_Mírame._

Lo pidió en silencio, mientras el tren se acercaba más y más. Se internó entre la niebla, en el humo que asolaba Milton. Los copos confundiéndose con las pelusas de algodón, y un suspiro que se perdía entre ellos. Ella lo miró y sus miradas se fundieron igual que lo hicieron sus labios pocos después.

Sí, Margaret volvía, para no marchar lejos de su lado jamás.

Y algo en el corazón de John le indicó que cuando regresara a Milton estaría de nuevo en su hogar.


End file.
